


You’re not rebound

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: Olicity gets together after Billy's death.





	

My skin feels damp. I feel hot and short of breath. His body, also damp in sweet salty sweat, half on top of me, doesn’t help. He tried to move but I took hold of his arm in a way he couldn’t go further away from me. 

I need him. More than ever, but we shouldn’t had done it. The moment where we could stopped ourselves never existed, not when we both needed it so much, but still I knew, as I’m sure he did, we shouldn’t have. 

I know he’s awake. I know he’s thinking, as I am. But still I don’t dare to move, if I touch him I will want him again, I will kiss him again, I will taste him again, and we will make love again. And we shouldn’t. Not when everything is so messed up between us. Not when Billy is still laying somewhere in a cold slab and Oliver is trying to start a new life with someone else. 

The pillow moves slightly and I turn my head to dive into the depths of the calm sea that are his eyes. 

“Just in case you are wondering, I’m glad it happen. I love you, Felicity. Always have, always will." 

And I hold off the tears. The sound of his words, the feelling in them, it’s all I ever want to hear, and so true to my own feellings. But everything is too confused, too painfull, inside my head.

"I’m not ready to go back, Oliver." 

"I know." 

"You’re not rebound, Oliver." 

That makes him smile softly. 

"I know. But I’m glad you said it." 

I want to touch him, caress his face, kiss him, wipe the smile and the calm off his eyes for all the right reasons. I want his eyes to turn stormy blue because I know what comes next. 

"Want me to go?" 

I fight the ‘No’ for a second but it’s a lost battle. As I lean in to touch his lips with mine I see the storm brimming in his eyes but this time there’s the softeness, and quiet of Winter rain and no sense of urgency. And we both revel in the slow burning fire.


End file.
